User talk:Williukea
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the YPC5GG40 page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 14:21, December 18, 2012 duplicate files All of the profiles you just uploaded are duplicates of things already uploaded by Cure Pikachu a week ago and posted on the character pages. Please do not upload any more copies of pictures that already exist. I will delete all of those! thank you Shadowneko (talk) 13:41, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :PS- Please do not overwrite existing pictures! I found two pictures that had been replaced by your duplicate profiles. Shadowneko (talk) 19:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) in process I'm kinda sorry but I've always interned to clean up the mess left by the annon. I'm just getting to it but it's a big task so it's gonna take me a few weeks to get them all. Also we usually have a short into before the summary with the episode title but it doesn't have to be bold just use the nagano template...as a matter of fact I may spend awhile taking that off. Shadowneko (talk) 20:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) i was editing the episode 23 summary and when i finished i got warned that the episode got deleted and previous anonymous contributor was me i was on different pc and forgot to log in Picture with JP in it Hi! I have seen you uploaded a picture of Ai, and it had JP in it..i had to remove it since it had JP in it. So please next time don't upload a picture with JP in it because it is one of the Wiki rules so i hope you don't do the same mistake again in the future. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 19:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Catagories on your User page I have seen you keeping a list of episodes that you have written summories and that is okay. But the catagories you have added in your user page should be gone..the only catagorie that should be on your page is the '''Users '''catagorie, so please could you remove the episodes, Futari wa Pretty Cure episode, Futari wa Pretty Cure, Max Heart episodes, Max Heart and episodes, since it isn't correct to do that on your user page. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 16:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I can help I can help, somehow i have some free time, and most i keep waiting for Doki Doki! episodes to write, i have seen Max Heart but i don't remember it, so i can see it again and also put some summaries. I am acually planing to write Fresh! and Heatcatch, also the coming episodes of Doki Doki, since i am done with Suite a long time ago, and Smile!. I am glad if i could help. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 15:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, i can do that. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 16:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) hi thanks for the splash start stuff but you should check every page as some idot came tough here awhile back and made a mess of pages that had no summaries at all. Shadowneko (talk) 16:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :yeah just telling you. there are pages with summaries that are too short or just one sentence so you need to look at all of'em ^^ Shadowneko (talk) :Sure i will, i can also do it now, if you want to. And something, on the next episodes which you are going to do on the future, do you mind using the Nihongo template? Because it is just neat to read. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 20:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) International cures Hi that's a good idea but I renamed the page to International Pretty Cures In Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and got rid of the infobox for the main team since we have a full article on them(left a link there tho). I know the name is kinda long but if toei pulls it in another series we'd want to do this anyway. I think I'll link the page in "minor characters" on the template rather than cures this time. Shadowneko (talk) 17:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I decided it would be better to have one page for all the Cures that would probably come later and will be one episode few minutes exclusive Cure teams than to create sepparate pages for all the teams we know almost nothing about! And we always can shorten the title in episode pages and other places to just International Cures Williukea (talk) 17:55, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :they could show up near the end to fight the big bad guy but they'll probably just be wall dressing there too. Shadowneko (talk) 20:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think so since they don't even have their seiyuus revealed. Cure Empress appeared only in one episode flashbacks and still had her seiyuu revealed. Williukea (talk) 21:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Slightly different matter I gotta just talk about. It's the Masuko Miyo thing. I don't even know where you got that name at all as it's not even on the radar any of the fansubbers. The character has a near identical appearance to Mika and it's really the same jp pun that means "mass media". You could say it's an alternate universe version but the character in question is just as Pretty Cure crazy as the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 version. I'm just a bit miffed right now so I changed it back and protected the pages for a week so everyone can cool down.(including me). I don't know how Jps work voice actors but here in the states they get replaced if the old one is unavailable or doesn't wana do it(so they get a sound-alike one). Shadowneko (talk) 20:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) miyo/mika Hi, so I heard about the Mika/Miyo problem---being the same people, and I was absent from this wiki for many weeks so I probably didn't catch that, and I haven't seen HCPC since the 6th episode, but I changed everything and you could check the pages, thank you for pointing our though, because I would not have noticed for another day. >.< I hope the Miyo/Mika does not bother us anymore. Thanks. ^^ Cure Coco (talk) 18:40, April 20, 2014 (UTC) cure london well yeah im the one that made that up cure london i find it it fits her its not like i broke any rules or anything? (Lol-ionel! (talk) 07:03, May 10, 2014 (UTC)) international cures I just edited the extra infoboxes you added off the page and I did to avoid piling up too many(which starts to get messy and leaves alot of white space if I try to put them one under the other)...I cut it back down to one per group but kept the sections and your pictures. If you wana add more subsections like oh say "Appearance" it works for me. I think one per group is good there. Shadowneko (talk) 18:15, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Olina i think walking on sunshine (admin) added that (Lionel-Sama 09:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC))